


What's Up Danger?

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: 1933, ALL THE NEWSIES ARE GAY, All gay, F/F, F/M, Get out of my house, I don't think it's going to be expliced, I have been writing this for three fucking days, I haven't even seen the movie, I suffered for you guys, INTO THE SPIDERVERSE WITH NEWSIES, Into The Spider Verse AU, Like soon, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of homophobia, Mmmmm, Radioactive spiders, SO ANOTHER AU, SO I SAW THE MOVIE, Spiders, THERE'S THE DOOR, THIS ONE AND THIS ONE AND THIS ONE, TIME TO ADD NEWSIES, This will mention character death, YA DON'T LIKE, YEAH I AM SORRY, also I have arachnophobia so this research has been a bitch, and then more shenigans after, but for now, but that spider verse soundtrack, it was great, just UGH, leave, like all of them - Freeform, like the stuff I have seen, mentions of nazis, multiple spiderman, so motivating, so yeah this is very gay, spiderverse, this is going to follow most of the movie, three days, weekend probably, which I need to see, wikipedia article and the soundtrack drives me, will get to that, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: Davey's on top of the world. He's got a great family, a great boyfriend, and recently won a lottery to a decent school with nice funding only for it all to come crashing down within one day. Now his boyfriend is dead, he's been bitten by a radioactive spider, and the multiverse has been open. He did not sign up for this and wants a refund.





	1. Life was going so well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only problem with writing this was not only never seeing Into The Spider-Verse and having arachnophobia. Do you KNOW how many spiders I’ve seen thanks to google searches?! TOO MANY!!

It started with a lottery. A complete blank slate, a new school in a different area. Brooklyn, _had_ to be Brooklyn. Davey knew it was lethal to switch schools during junior year and from his day, that theory was proving to be right. His new school was filled with strangers and he was an outcast. The workload of the place wasn’t any different from his old school but his already dwindling social life was taking a huge hit. Plus there was no time to daydream about his boyfriend, so _that_ sucked.

“How was the first day?” His twin asked as he dragged his bag through the door. Sarah didn’t win the lottery, their whole lives they’d been a two for one deal but now they were separated. Not like they were in the same social circles anyway but _wow_ had Sarah been a nice comfort.

“Exhausting.” He left his bag at the door, joining Sarah on the couch. He had two ethnics essays to write and several sheets of Calculus homework due by the end of the week. Plus physics and a list of other homework that was longer than his homework. “How was yours?”

Sarah shrugged, not looking at him. “Weird.”

“What was weird about it?”

She gave him an eye rolled and nudged him. “You weren’t there, dummy.”

“Love you too,” he closed his eyes, letting them rest and accidentally napped for two hours. When Davey opened his blue eyes again, the apartment was buzzing with people. Sarah was helping their mom in the kitchen, Les was doing his homework on the kitchen table while chattering a mile and a minute. Dad, he assumed, was taking another shift at the police station. He pushed himself up and walked his way in the kitchen. “Hey, can I help?”

“David! How was school?” His mom’s voice was soft and kind. Esther Jacobs was a saint and if anyone thought otherwise was insane. She ignored Davey’s question.

“School was fine, Mom,”

“Hey, Davey!” piped up Les. Davey waved at his brother before the little kid went back to his homework.

“Are you sure, I can’t help?” He asked again, wondering if his mother just hadn’t heard him. She shook her head, gesturing to Sarah.

“I got all the help I need,” She smiled.

“I got the dishes, then.”

“You got yourself a deal,” Then Davey got his bag and dragged the heavy sack to his room. He dumped his books and most of his homework on his desk, making it even messier. He spent most of the time sorting the mess in two piles; top priority and second priority. Top priority had to be done today and second was for later, maybe even for the weekend.

Most people thought AP students were put together, nice and organized. Nope, they’re stressed, messy, looking up answers on quizlet, and writing essays fueled by sleep deprivation and bitterness at three am. Davey was an AP student. He tackled his physics homework after everything was sort of organized and kept working until his mom called dinner. It wasn’t anything to fancy, just soup and sandwiches for the first night of school. Dinner went by quickly and the dishes were easy.

“Hey, Mom, I’m going to head over to the library,” he said from the door, backpack on his shoulder filled with the top priority homework. 

His mother looked up from where she was working with Les. “You have your phone?” He nodded. “Be back by ten, David,”

“I will,” he slipped out the door and head down, his backpack bouncing with every step. At the library, he found a little spot way in the back, taking out all his homework and working on it diligently. The best thing was whenever he got stuck, he went out searching for a book on the subject and read until he got it.

He was in the archives in the back when it happened. Davey wasn’t an arachnophobic, not like Specs was, so he was unfazed by the webs hanging on the bookshelves. Later when he thought about it, he was pretty stupid sticking his hand in a dark bookshelf and not expecting to get bit by _something_. “Ow! Fuck!” He muttered, withdrawing his hand to see a red spot in the middle of his hand. “All right, I’m sorry, geez.” he apologized to the spider, deciding that the book on physics just wasn’t worth it.

Davey didn’t really think about the spider bite. He went home around 9:30, put a bandage on it and left it alone. _Probably was just a common house spider,_ Davey thought before he passed out in bed. It was unlikely a black widow bite but Davey watched for the symptoms. He didn’t have them and the night and the next day went by without much issue. He went to his classes, had his family life, and met up with his friends when he could.

“Daaaaveeee,” A smile light up his face as Jack Kelly sprawled himself across Davey’s lap.

“What, Jackie?”

“Help me with my chemistry homework,” Jack begged.

Davey rolled his eyes, the smile still on his face. “Give me a reason.”

“Kisses?” Jack offered, his eyes light up with hope. Davey shook his head, still smiling.

“Fine,”

Jack’s face alight with happiness. “Thanks, baby,”

“Mhm, thank me later,” Davey hummed, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Chemistry homework was easy, although Jack proved to be a distraction with the occasional smooches, talking, laughing. With hushed whispers, Jack talked about who he saved and what villains he defeated last night.  

Oh? Haven’t you heard? Jack Kelly was the one and only Spiderman and Davey was his MJ. It made Davey smile when he heard about him on the news, shared a secret knowing look when his dad ranted about what a nuisance Spiderman was while Jack was having dinner with a smile. It made him feel giddy and worried twenty-four seven. Davey lost track of how many times he lectured his boyfriend about being more careful.

“Done,” he tried to give Jack back his homework but he couldn't. It was stuck to his hand and so was his pen. He tried to throw it but it just - stuck. Jack didn’t seem to mind, even grinning and laughing.

“Baby, _I’m_ the sticky one, come on.” Jack joked, smiling. 

“I can’t! It’s just - _stuck_. Come on!” Davey jolted his hand, frustrated that it was even stuck and he didn’t know why. With Jack’s help, they removed the paper. "That was so weird."

"Yeah, didn't think you wanted my chemistry homework so badly," Jack teased. Davey swatted at him lightly but he smiled anyway. Life was good. Everything was fine only Davey didn't know everything was going to change. Not far off in the future either - soon. Little did he know these might be the 'good old days'. Is Davey going to suffer, you're probably asking.

Yes, dear reader, yes, yes he is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was short. And I'm saddened by that but I am having some serious cramps and writing with cramps? Nope. The next chapter will be when I finally figure out who's the Prowler and see this movie.


	2. Update

Guess who just say Into The Spiderverse???  
Me. Look forward to an update coming soon.   
Bring your tissues. It’ll be painful.  
-Queen


End file.
